The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Another Year & another Journey
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry go to the park together while Henry is still recovering from heat exhaustion, but the weather tries to stop Henry's recovering process.


Jacob Huffman December 11th, 2013 TAOFAH: Story 21

The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Another Year & another Journey

In the weeks since Flynn and Henry's vacation, Henry has stayed put in his house to get some rest from his bout with heat exhaustion that he had while he and Flynn were bike riding on their vacation. Flynn was having a pretty quiet day in his apartment while his sister and mother were both at work, so he called Henry.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "Are you still resting at your place?"

"I am, Flynn," Henry said. "I am still a little worn out, but I am much better than I was a few weeks ago."

"Well, if that's the case, do you want me to come over?" Flynn asked.

"That will save me a trip," Henry said. "Thanks, Flynn."

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said.

"I still have my hot tub if you want to come in your swimming suit," Henry said.

"That's my plan," Flynn said. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay, Flynn, see you soon," Henry said.

Flynn hung up and then he went to his bedroom to change into his swimming suit. Once he changed into his swimming suit, he put on his flip flops, bike helmet, and then started his journey through hot weather to Henry's house. Along with the hot weather, he fought through the traffic of vehicles and pedestrians to get to Henry's place. Once he got to his destination after thirty minutes of biking, he knocked on the front door. Henry went to the door and answered it.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "I appreciate you coming."

"It's great to see you again," Flynn said. "I am in my swimming suit. Is the hot tub ready for me?"

"It's always prepped and ready, just for you," Henry said.

"Well, I'll be over there in that hot tub," Flynn said.

"I'll go out to the back porch with you," Henry said.

Flynn placed his bike near the front door, took off his helmet and sat it on the bike basket. Henry followed Flynn to the back porch of Henry's house, where his hot tub was located. Henry made himself comfortable at a bench in the back porch while Flynn took his flip flops off to get on the hot tub to relax.

"This hot tub feels so great," Flynn said.

"Well, I keep it prepped and ready just for you," Henry said. "It's so good to see you again, Flynn. I am so overjoyed that you came."

"I am glad to be here, Henry," Flynn said. "I hope we have some more awesome adventures together sometime."

"Well, since I am still recovering, maybe a nice dinner at the park could be a good memory to add to our collection of memories," Henry said. "We can have outdoor fun like old times, and I can still rest and relax."

"You still have your bike, right?" Flynn asked.

"I sure do," Henry said. "I even fixed the bike to where the bike basket can hold more weight."

"Oh and how did that go?" Flynn asked.

"It can hold a cooler, and my briefcase," Henry said.

"Wow, now you can bike ride to my apartment when you need to tutor CeCe," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "That will also be useful for if we need to bike for long distances like we did in times past. I can pack a cooler full of water."

"That can work," Flynn said. "But, let's start small since this is our first bike ride since our vacation."

"Okay, we'll just bike ride to the park and back," Henry said. "That being said, I think that's a good idea because outside of fixing my bike, all I've done was sleep."

"Good for you, Henry," Flynn said.

"I tell you what, we'll relax for a little while longer and then we'll go to the park," Henry said.

"I think that's a good idea," Flynn said. "Plus, you know how the relaxing atmosphere of the park puts me to sleep sometimes."

"I do know that, especially since some of the park visitors complained about your snoring," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry relaxed in the back porch for a couple of hours and then Flynn checked the weather on his phone.

"The weather is actually nice for a park side dinner," Flynn said.

"It is?" Henry asked.

"It sure is," Flynn said. "Are you still up for it?"

"I am still up for it," Henry said. "I'll go get you a towel."

Henry got Flynn a towel from the bathroom and then Flynn went out of the hot tub to dry off.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "I'll go pack the picnic basket and the cooler."

Henry went to his kitchen to get the food together for the picnic basket and the water bottles in the cooler full of ice. Henry put the towels, a pillow, and the blanket in his bike basket, along with the cooler and picnic basket. He went back to check on Flynn.

"Are you ready to go, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I am, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn put his flip flops on and followed Henry to the front door, where their bikes were. The two of them put their bike helmets on. They took their bikes outside before sitting on the bike seats.

"Are you ready to bike again, Henry?" Flynn asked.

"Let's do it, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn slowly began biking. Henry got really excited.

"I cannot believe I am doing this again," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "Let's go to the park."

With smiles on their faces and the feeling of excitement, Henry and Flynn proceeded to ride their bikes to the park. When they got there, they sat their bikes on a brand new bike parking area. Henry and Flynn set up the picnic materials on the park grass. Once they set everything up, they sat on their towels.

"Here you go, Flynn," Henry said. "I got you pizza for our picnic dinner."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said while he took off his flip flops and sat them beside his towel.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "You're right. It's really beautiful outside today."

"Yes and this pizza is great," Flynn said. "What did you get?"

"I got this salad," Henry said. "While I'm recovering, I try to maintain a healthy diet to keep myself in good health and in good supply of daily nutrients."

"I think that's good for you, Henry," Flynn said.

"You had no idea what I was saying, didn't you?" Henry asked.

"No idea whatsoever," Flynn said.

"So, what have you done for these past few weeks while I was happily recovering?" Henry asked.

"Well, I was watching television, playing video games, relaxing in the hot tub, so nothing out of the ordinary," Flynn said.

"That is awesome," Henry said. "It sounds like you're still living life to the fullest."

"Thanks for the pizza, Henry," Flynn said. "This is really good."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn lied down on his towel.

"Are you tired, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"A little bit," Flynn said. "At least we have a few clouds to come by here. They're so pretty."

"I know," Henry said. "I find myself looking at the clouds, myself."

"Do you use your imagination like I do sometimes?" Flynn asked. "Like for example, that cloud looks like a mermaid."

"I do use my imagination, and I agree with you on the mermaid comment," Henry said. "That one looks like a scientist. Oh, and that one looks like a chemistry set."

"That one looks like the Sears Tower," Flynn said.

"That one looks like my Chemistry book," Henry said.

"That one looks like a Frisbee," Flynn said.

"That one looks like that video game character you like," Henry said.

"Mario," Flynn guessed.

"No, the hedgehog," Henry said.

"Sonic," Flynn guessed.

"No, Shadow," Henry said.

"Oh, yeah, that part of the cloud does look like the skates he travels in," Flynn said.

"Flynn, this cloud watching is just so relaxing," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said.

"That cloud looks like a donut," Henry said.

"It sure does," Flynn said sleepily.

"You're even beginning to sound tired, Flynn," Henry said. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Henry," Flynn said and then he fell asleep.

Henry lied back and relaxed on his towel and continued to enjoy the clouds while Flynn took a nap on his towel. He commented to himself about what he thinks each cloud looks like. After a while, he got tired and fell asleep himself. About three hours later, the two woke up.

"That was refreshing," Flynn said. "Did you fall asleep, too, Henry?"

"I did," Henry said. "Like I said, I am a still worn out."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "But, I am glad we were able to have some more fun together."

"I am, too," Henry said. "I miss it a lot."

"I miss it, too," Flynn said. "How about we go back to your place?"

"I think that's a good idea," Henry said.

Flynn put his flip flops on, and helped Henry load the picnic materials into the bike baskets. They strapped on their helmets and got on their bikes. However, while they began riding, rain began to fell and within a few seconds became an extremely heavy downpour.

"Wow, the rain came quick," Flynn said.

"We got to hurry to my place," Henry said. "The doctor from our vacation said that this is not good for my health after a heat exhaustion. It makes me more susceptible to cold and chills."

"I don't know what you're saying, but I agree," Flynn said. "Let's get to your place quick."

Flynn and Henry tried to fight the rain to Henry's house, but the rain got so heavy that the visibility lowered to just a few hundred feet, making it difficult for Henry and Flynn to get around.

"Your place is so hard to find in this weather," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "And I was recovering so well."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "We'll find your place somehow."

"I know we will," Henry said. "It's just going to be so hard to get there, and the sidewalks that we bike on as well as the streets are ponding and flooding."

"It is okay, Henry," Flynn said. "I know you should be out when it's raining, so we will get there somehow."

Henry smiled as they attempted to press through the rain and the rain induced fog to Henry's place. They had to bike slowly with the ponding sidewalk, but after thirty minutes of biking, they finally made it to Henry's place.

"We are here," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "Let's get in before something happens to you."

Flynn and Henry got in the house, and Henry sat on the couch.

"Are you okay, Henry?" Flynn asked.

"I think maybe a few moments in the hot tub will warm me up," Henry said.

"I think that's a good idea," Flynn said as he helped Henry park the bikes at the front door. "Are you cold or something?"

"I think I am," Henry said. "I even fought a few chills on the way here."

"Okay," Flynn said as he removed Henry's helmet as well as his own. "Do you still wear your swimming suit under your outfits?"

"I do," Henry said.

"Go ahead and get out of your outfit," Flynn said, taking off his flip flops.

"Okay," Henry said and sat on the couch. Henry unstrapped his biking shoes and took them off. He laid on the couch in a fetal position and put a blanket over him to keep himself warm.

"You must be really cold for you to do that," Flynn said. "Do you need a warm drink?"

"I think that will be great," Henry said. "My coffee maker is still warm."

Flynn went to the kitchen and fixed Henry a cup of coffee. He found a coaster and placed the cup on the table where Henry rested.

"Okay, Henry, the coffee is at the table near the couch," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said.

"You're welcome," Flynn said and sat on the couch near Henry's feet. "I'm sorry we couldn't beat the rain home."

"It's okay," Henry said taking a sip of coffee. "Wow, this coffee is hot."

"That will warm you right up," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said as he took another sip of coffee before making himself comfortable on the couch again.

"Are you still up for the hot tub?" Flynn asked.

"I am still up for it," Henry said. "I'm just so cold right now."

"Alright, you keep on sipping on that coffee and see if that helps," Flynn said.

"Okay," Henry said and then sat up to take another sip of coffee.

"How about I help you to the back porch?" Flynn asked.

"I think that will be great," Henry said.

"Take your coffee with you," Flynn said. "I think I saw a cup holder on the hot tub."

"There are several of them on the hot tub," Henry said.

Flynn took off Henry's socks and then got up to help Henry off the couch. They walked together to the back porch arm-to-arm. Once they got to the back porch, Flynn had Henry sit on the edge of the hot tub. Henry dipped his feet in the hot tub, took another sip of coffee and sat it on a cup holder on the hot tub.

"Now, that feels like heaven," Henry said. "Thanks, Flynn."

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said and got in the hot tub. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am feeling so much better," Henry said. "And this hot tub and this coffee are warming me up."

"I am glad it helped," Flynn said. "Just relax. We won't be going anywhere anymore today."

"I think that's a good idea," Henry said. "That rain out there really is falling."

"I know," Flynn said. "That's why I want us to stay put. If you feel warm enough, you can change into your swimming suit and sit in the hot tub with me."

"I will, Flynn," Henry said. "Just relax. We had a great day today, and it was great to be out in the park again."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "Just leave your coffee here. It will wait for you when you get back."

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry got out of the hot tub and went back in the house. He went into the living room to change to his swimming suit. Once he changed, he returned to the back porch to get into the hot tub with Flynn, who was waiting for Henry with a big smile.

"Now, do you feel warm?" Flynn asked.

"I feel so warm," Henry said and then took another sip of his coffee. "And this coffee is really good. How were you able to make such unbelievably delicious coffee?"

"I have a coffee maker at my place," Flynn said. "My mom taught me everything she knew about making coffee, and now, I can make stronger coffee than she does."

"That is awesome, Flynn," Henry said. "Thanks for taking care of me today. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said. "Do you need anything else?"

"I think I am okay," Henry said. "I appreciate you being a great friend to me."

"The pleasure is all mine," Flynn said with a big smile.

"For being a good friend to me, you are welcome to stay as long as your heart desires," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "How about we just relax on the hot tub for a little while?"

"That sounds great," Henry said with a grin.

Flynn and Henry relaxed in the hot tub to the point where they fell asleep.


End file.
